


Sealed with a kiss

by mpra02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Levi Ackerman, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm bag at tagging, Kidnapping, Levis in a fight club, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Burn-ish, Smut, this is gonna be a long one lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpra02/pseuds/mpra02
Summary: You, a young women working at Yeager Legal co, are sent to work alongside Levi and Erwin at Smith&Ackerman to help gain them as a client. Slowly you find yourself fall for the moody 5'2 CEO. At somepoint theres a kidnapping as Levis past comes to haunt him. A lot is gonna happen as the story develops so have fun!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Petra - Relationship, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Monday rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends, 
> 
> this is my first fanfic so please be nice:)
> 
> Lemme know if you notice any errors with my spelling or grammar cause I always end up scim reading my work.
> 
> This story is going to be long, Im mapping out chapters and so far the first 'arc' is like 20 or so chapters and there's 3 more to come after that. So I might end up splitting them into two works of one story.
> 
>   
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters
> 
> Anyway Im waffling,  
> Enjoy!!!  
> -M

“That’ll be three fifty”

“You upped your prices again?” you groaned, reaching into your purse to pull out the remaining change needed and your loyalty card.

The barista smiled at you timidly. It’s weird that you've never caught her name, but in the past couple of years you've seen her more often than your own family. Sighing, you turned and strolled towards the little auburn cushioned bench where you sat to wait for your chai. Taking in the sweet aroma, you relaxed into the backrest and began to observe the room. This little busy shop has been your go-to in the morning ever since you discovered it in your first week working at Yeager Legal co. You've always found comfort in the oak interior and warm coloured lighting. It was rarely empty, and often reminded you of a tavern converted into a tea & coffee shop, as the customers often spilled out into the street due to its small size. 

The call of your name pulled you out of the daze, your eyes landed on the man holding a cup in your direction before flickering to the clock above his head. “Shit…” you breathed before reaching out to grab the cup and practically sprinting towards the door, weaving between startled customers, leaving the faint sound of your thanks in your wake. You knew you had woken up a little late but didn’t expect to be 20 minutes behind schedule. Due to the pace of your speed walking, it took a mere 5 minutes to reach the office where you caught your breath before entering.

You waved a quick hello to the receptionist before heading straight for the lift. Once inside you gave yourself a once over. You had chosen a midnight blue pantsuit today, a look you felt made you ooze dominance, and paired it with a white blouse to allow your chest the freedom it wouldn't have been granted in a shirt. The top half of your hair had been pulled back and held in place by a matching blue clip at the back of your head, while the rest of it cascaded down your back brushing the top of your bum as you walked. To tie it all together you wore the deep blue heels that had been gifted to you for your birthday by an old friend.

At the ding of the elevator, you stepped out onto your floor, allowing your face to relax into a smile as you were met with soft hazel eyes.

“(f/n)!” he grinned.

“Good morning Armin” you greeted as you walked yourself into his warm embrace.

“Eren wants to see you by the way, he’s in a meeting right now, but he should be done in 10 minutes or so” 

“Is it about tomorrow? With Smith & Ackerman?”

Armin shrugged before being called away by a subordinate, leaving you to head to your office alone. Once inside, you closed the door behind you before chucking your handbag on the sofa by the far wall and moving to stare out the wall-length mirror at the morning sun whilst your computer booted up. The 3 note tune signalling the computer's awakening pulled your eyes from the city view to enter your password. After giving your emails a quick look over, and writing a rough to-do list on a post-it, your impatience got the better of you and you moved to leave your office and make your way to Erens. Passing the office next to yours, you frowned slightly at the absence of Historia’s delightful presence as you were hoping to have the opportunity to grill her about her date on the weekend. With your mildly dampened mood, you headed for the elevators.

You had been working at Yeager Legal co. for 3 years now. Unlike many of the employees here, you had entered at a high up position straight out of university due to your bond with the now CEO. You had been close friends with Eren, and Mikasa and Armin for that matter, since the beginning of university. You were new to the country, and moving from London to America had been a bit intimidating due to the vast difference in culture and size. You loved growing up in London, the city was perfect and you couldn't see yourself living anywhere else, and that's why when you were recommended an American uni instead of a British one by a teacher, you were taken aback. You initially thought you would never choose to move to America, but that changed almost instantly when you researched the Psychology course they offered. You fell in love. The course was the perfect balance of the biological aspect and the environmental, the labs were state-of-the-art and the opportunities to participate in research and work alongside renowned researchers were endless. After one visit, you knew in your heart this was where you needed to be, even if you felt conflicted about moving.

You were surprised at how easy you found it to make friends, as it turned out your accent became quite the conversation starter for others. But you really found your first close bond with the blonde boy who you met in the lab one afternoon - Armin. He was so gentle and sweet you couldn’t help but be drawn in by his inquisitive charm. He later introduced you to Mikasa and Eren, his lifelong friends. Eren didn’t put up much resistance to your friendship but Mikasa was more hesitant, which you soon learnt was because of her fear you would steal Eren from her. It took you helping to set them up for her to be fully convinced, and she soon warmed to your companionship. You loved her a-lot, and your countless girls nights away from the boys really solidified your bond, even if the girls nights were not particularly girly.

Arriving at Erens office, his personal assistant nodded for you to go straight in, and without bothering to knock, you opened the door. You were greeted with the overwhelmingly strong smell of Erens new aftershave. You coughed to try and rid the intrusion in your nose and throat as you breathed through your mouth and screwed your face “ugh Eren, what the fuck is that smell”

Mikasa, who was standing next to Erens desk, started laughing, while Eren looked at her sideways giving her a slight glare. You had to admit they looked good together.The walls that Mikasa has up around everyone else were always shattered in his presence, and you felt grateful that she trusted you with her vulnerability of happiness. As his lifelong friend, and girlfriend of five years, Mikasa was given a leadership role the moment we finished university. Her skills in combat and her ability to take charge landed her the position of head of security. It worked well for their relationship, they worked close enough for Mikasa not to worry too much about getting to him promptly in an endangering scenario, but far enough that they could both have their own space at work.  
“I told you Ereh, you should've brought the other one” she teased.

“Don’t you have a team to coordinate?” He challenged. They stared each other down for a few seconds, before Mikasa sighed and stuck her tongue out at him before moving towards you and the door. Her hand landed on your shoulder as she gave you a small smile and continued on her way. You let your eyes follow her. You envied her unprofessional attire. She got to wear jeans with a t-shirt and jacket, or anything else that allowed for her mobility. As the door shut with a click you turned your attention to Eren, who gestured for you to take a seat in front of him.

He looked good behind the desk, ready to take on the world. He had been shoved into the CEO role straight out of university, but he had been groomed for it his whole life. He had an older brother, Zeke, who had run the company for 7 years, but he was a disaster. He was rude, lacked trust and people skills and almost drove the company into the ground with his rash decisions. The Yeager boys father, Grisha, had wanted Eren to step in before he went to uni at age 18, but Eren insisted that he wanted a degree and the opportunity to be educated as his peers were to be. Reluctantly Grisha obliged, but the moment Eren got his degree, he was strapped to the CEOs seat. The role suited him well, he was a fair CEO who treated all employees kindly, something they welcomed as it contrasted Zeke's disrespectful approach.

“How are you?” he questioned as he pulled his hair back into a bun, letting some shorter pieces frame his face - Mikasa sure is a lucky woman.

“I’m okay, just tired as always” you responded, reaching to take a sweet from the bowl on his desk and pop it into your mouth. “Whats up?”

“I want you to come tomorrow to the meeting at Smith & Ackerman. I know you're supposed to be meeting with a client, but I’ve rescheduled for you because I want you to be a part of our relationship with them. I trust you as a friend and a colleague, so I’ve picked you over Historia, however she will still be attending.” He brought his eyes up to try and gage your emotions, in response you leant back into your chair and shrugged.

“That's perfectly okay with me, just for future references please let me deal with rescheduling and any communication with my clients.” Despite your firm tone, you weren't mad, you just know exactly how important it is to establish work boundaries, especially when your boss is one of your dearest friends.

“I understand. Apologies” Eren replied with a small smile. He rose from his seat and revealed the entirety of his gorgeous light grey suit. The white shirt rustled due to his movement as he brought either side of his suit jacket to his middle, encasing his grey geometric patterned tie. He moved to stand by the window, manoeuvring so that he could admire the view and keep a side-eye on you. 

“I suppose this means I should explain the small history between our companies then. When Zeke was running the company, he was harsh and rude, and that's why we struggled to flourish. I mean you know how my brother is, you've met him, he's hard to get along with because he's so closed-minded and he cannot even begin to fathom the idea of compromise. Anyway, about a year before I took over, Smith & Ackerman were looking for legal representation and we were one of the firms they contacted. After a month or so of negotiations, Zeke had had enough. He thought they were messing with him because they found it amusing or something, and due to his big mouth and god complex, we lost them as a client. They eventually went with Marley co. & recently their deal went south due to the shady business behind closed doors. Their contract became nullified after 4 years, meaning Smith & Ackerman are in need of new representation. They've agreed to see us due to my being here now, as they said they will view us as a company separate from Zeke, but they will still remain cautious.”

He had been glancing at you every so often during his monologue, which was frankly on the verge of boring you, but he now turned to face you, eyes meeting yours trying to convey the severity of his next words.  
“We need this (f/n). As a company we really do. I need this to prove to my dad and the board that I really am a different and more capable CEO. I am relying on you for this. I need you to put your all into it. If you need to transfer some of your clients to others for a temporary period while you're settling in with them then I completely understand and it can be arranged. But please, we cant lose them again.” If you didn't know any better you’d assume he was begging, but not Eren, Eren doesn't beg. This was more of a threat conveyed in a loving way. He needed this to work. 

You smiled at him lovingly, taking in his stressed expression. “ Eren don't worry, you wouldn't have picked me if you didn't think I could do it. They're just another client and you know how persistent I am”

Lifting your arm you moved to fix his shirt collar slightly, before meeting his eyes and transforming your soft loving smile into a cheeky grin. “Besides, who could resist my charm.”

Upon seeing his burdened expression melt into a smirk and headshake, you took your leave, the sound of his chuckle following you out. “Thank you (f/n)”

On your way back, you stopped his personal assistant and requested she send you all the files you needed to be acquainted with your new client. 

Your normally short walk back to your office took way too long, as you stopped and spoke to everyone you could, hoping to delay getting back to the paperwork on your desk. Just as you were about to accept the inevitable and open your door, you heard someone squeal your name.

You pivoted your gaze to the direction of the sound, and immediately felt a rush of joy. “Historia! Oh my God, your office NOW! I want to hear everything”

You impatiently followed the short blonde girl into her office. She looked as pretty as ever. Her simple black work dress was half covered by a beautiful black and white cardigan that ended at her upper hip. Her white trimmed black heels were kicked to the side as she practically jumped onto the sofa, you joined her within milliseconds. 

“So how did it go with Ymir?” you inquired.

“Oh (f/n)” she sighed dreamily “It was so lovely. We went for dinner and then a stroll and it felt so right. I can't think of a moment when I wasn't smiling. It might sound crazy because this is only the second date, but she gets me. I feel like we were made for each other. Two halves of the same whole” Her dreamy expression broke before you as her gaze became intense “ And the kiss was just WOW. I mean every inch of me was alive”

You chuckled at the ball of delight sat across from you and inquired about what you knew to be true “and the sex…?”

“How did you know!” she blushed, furrowing her brow. 

“Historia please, you're usually happy, but the spring in your step? Thats definitely the result of being treated real fucking good in the bedroom”

Your stressed demeanour soon dissipated as Historia spoke about her evenings events. You enjoyed her company for about an hour or so before returning to your office responsibilities.  
The rest of the day went by like a breeze, and when you left the office that evening, you were almost looking forward to the events of tomorrow. Almost.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Let me know if ive made any mistakes!
> 
> For Hanges pronounds Im using they/them. Ive seen people argue about whether their pronouns are they/them or she/them or she/her. And i decided that they/them are the most inclusive.
> 
> Im still getting used to writing they/them when referring to a single person, so please point out if ive messed up anywhere!!!

Left. Right. Left. Right.

If eyeballs were a muscle, yours would’ve grown to the size of a tennis ball due to your indecisiveness. You had woken up 40 minutes early today, not by choice, but purely out of nerves. In your heart you knew they were just another client, but Erens warning yesterday had been playing on your mind all night. The usual confidence in your ability was chipped away as the words “I am relying on you for this. I need you to put your all into it.” echoed in your mind. After a hot shower, during which you had scrubbed every inch of skin in hopes of scrubbing your nerves away and brushed your teeth, you made a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast with a glass of fresh orange juice. Returning to your room, you had placed the two outfit options you had picked out last night on your bed. Taking a step back you admired them both. That was 7 minutes ago.

You sighed, why was this bothering you so much? You looked to the display on the right. Red. It would certainly make you stand out. It was the colour of attraction, action and passion, but also the colour of anger, danger and rage. Your attention glided to the left. Emerald green. The colour of peace, balance and harmony. You would feel like royalty, a gem. But no. You knew in your heart that red was the right option. While you wanted peace to be the result of the meeting, you were never one to pull back when it came to making a bold first impression. Without giving any opportunity for the nagging voice in your head to tell you you're making the wrong decision, you grabbed the ensemble to the right.

You allowed the soft red shirt to sail along the skin of your arms as you pulled it atop your shoulders. You slowly threaded the buttons through the holes, being careful as to not ruin your freshly painted nude nails. Leaving a few buttons undone at the top, you picked a simple gold necklace to decorate your exposed chest. Over the years you had found the perfect level of chest exposure, enticing your clients a little, but leaving enough to the imagination. It's not that you wanted unwarranted attention, it's just that as a woman living in a man's world, it was only fair you used their lack of will against them. Granted it didn't work every time, many of the male clients you had were not slaves to their dicks and treated you with the respect you deserved, but for the ones it did work on, it made the deal that much sweeter knowing how easily they could be manipulated. 

You slipped both legs into the simple black pencil skirt, and as you pulled up you felt the resistance grow as the material became tight over your thighs and bum. Next, you turned your attention to your hair. The dreaded part of getting ready. Your hair still had some hairspray from yesterday, so it was sitting further back from your face, meaning you couldn’t leave it all out. Your curls still held their shape, so caging them into a low bun would be a massive waste. You settled on mimicking your hairstyle from the day before. You separated the top half from the bottom, and raked your fingers through the framing locks. Starting at your middle part, you slowly inched out the most prominent lock, allowing its tail to graze the curve of your jaw. Using a brush, you pulled the top bunch of hair, held previously by your hand, back tightly, brushing out all bumps. Using your gold and red broach, you secured the hair in place at the back of your head, using some bobby pins as the broaches support staff.

You began to adorn your hands and wrists with bracelets and your simple gold ring. It was your favourite, had been since your parents gifted it to you at your going away party. It had two rings of intertwined gold, and reminded you fondly of a bangle your dad had given your mum when they were young. A warm feeling of familiarity creeped through your body from your heart outwards, as you gently scolded yourself for not calling them yet this week. You were tugged out of your warm bubble by the alarm on your phone signalling it was time to leave. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit” you muttered as the smile on your face faltered. You grabbed your makeup and pre-packed purse before heading straight to the door.

Arriving at the office you made your way to Erens office where the others minus Mikasa were gathered. “Good Morning, my friends, how long do we have?”

Eren turned to you first, greeting you with a nod and smile. He looked powerful. He wore a light blue shirt with a royal blue waistcoat, suit jacket and trousers. His tie was a variation of blues, arranged in an overlapping hexagonal pattern. “We have 20 minutes until the car pulls up. You look good, as intimidating as usual”

“I wouldn’t want to present myself any other way” you smirked. 

Armin, standing to Erens left, chuckled at your comment. Your heart swooned when you saw him. His face was sculpted to a smile, and the lines at his eyes reminded you of rolling hills. His bright blonde hair hung perfectly, a few pieces kissing his eyebrows. You took in his outfit. A stone grey suit with an angel blue shirt. “And whose attention are you trying to attract looking so hot” you teased.

A rosy pink colour enveloped his pale cheeks, “ Who else but you (f/n)” 

You giggled like a little girl. 

“And me? “ Historia joked. Armin became flustered as he began to sputter out a compliment in her direction.

You stepped in. “Historia, Ymir is one lucky woman. Speaking of her, is she coming today?”

Ymir worked under Mikasa in security, it was how she met Historia. 

Historia shook her head. “No she's staying here to keep an eye on everything whilst Mikasa's with us” 

You nodded and moved to sit and start your makeup. At work, you preferred to wear as little as usual, so you settled for some mascara, eyeliner and a deep red lipstick outlined by a brown-nude liner. By the time you had finished, the car was ready for you to go, and the four of you exited his office. Mikasa met you at the front door of the building and she and another security member fell in step with your group.

It was a 40 minute drive to the Smith & Ackerman office, which gave you all a fair amount of time to recap everything in the file and raise any issues or questions you might have. The drive went by quickly and you soon were stepping out of the car and onto the busy street. Smith and Ackerman was located more central to the city than Yeager Legal co, so the streets felt closer to a carnival. You had a few seconds to take in the plethora of different people all on their own journey, as the others got out the car. At the order of Erens nod, you followed him into the towering skyscraper. At reception you had your picture taken and were all given passes before having to pass through security scanners. This building was bigger than yours. Smith & Ackerman occupied 6 floors of the high rise building, and this was only their headquarters. They had research facilities located all over the USA as well as some in Europe, which seemed to be only the beginning for them.

The first thing you noticed when you stepped off the elevator is the colour scheme. The office was a mix of grey, blue white and black. The grey was not dull at all, it was calming, neutralising its icy blue partner. As you were escorted by a women to the meeting room, you couldn't help but notice the cleanliness. The desks were spotless, the patterned carpet was free of hair and dirt, as if it had been installed yesterday, and the walls lacked scuff marks, like no one had ever touched them. 

Upon entering the meeting room, your eyes were first drawn to the view of the far window. You hadn't been this high up in the middle of the city, and the image was captivating. The warm orange sun rays danced upon the buildings, occasionally tapping the street below. As you turned your head, you took in the rest of the room. There was a statement wallpaper of the company's colours on two of the walls, simple yet decorative. And the final wall, opposite the glass, was painted white, evening out the business of the other three. Your eyes landed on the table in the middle. It was a long oval shape, made out of some sort of matte material, meaning it didn't reflect the sunlight that was intruding. 

Eventually you turned your attention to the people in the room. A muscular blonde man rose to greet Eren. You couldn't deny the smile that had wiggled its way onto your face as you saw him, there was something so enticing about his aura. He turned to shake your hand, and you blushed before introducing yourself, letting your eyes wander over his face, and concluding he must’ve been sculpted by the Gods, because he really was beautiful. After introducing himself has Erwin Smith, he gestured to his left to begin to introduce his partner and team. 

A small man nodded at your group as Mr Smith named him as Levi Ackerman. The warm feeling that had risen in your body by Erwins presence was slowly replaced by something different as your eyes met his. It wasn't unease, or discomfort, it wasn't even anything negative, it was just new. You couldn't explain why, but you were strangely intrigued by this smaller man. He held your gaze as you mustered a smile, but it didn't reach your eyes, as the one directed at Erwin had. You had a slight lightbulb moment when you finally understood the offices colour. The icy blue to represent Erwins eyes, and the soothing grey was to represent Levis. You liked that idea, the fact that their features were included in their work. Using the excuse of Erwin introducing the next person as Hange Zoe, you tore your eyes away from the intense eye contact. The warm feeling instantly returned as you took their appearance in. Their long hair was tied back in a ponytail, their layers adding more volume to the top. They smiled at you, and you took their hand, immediately surprised by their soft skin. They were clearly excited to see you all, as their grin practically covered their whole face. 

After the introductions were concluded, you all moved to take a seat opposite the Smith & Ackerman team. There were a few others from their company in the room, but you had already forgotten their names, whoops. 

Negotiations began, and went on for ages. You stayed attentive, making notes in your pad, as-well as on the draft contract before you. You chimed in often, seeing as there was no reason to be timid if they were to be your client. Erwin and Hange were the most prominent communicators, and they seemed to know what they wanted, while Levi stayed mostly silent, speaking every so often to either correct or add onto what the other two were saying. 

After 4 hours, you were all brought hot drinks by an assistant, and you were so thankful for the jasmine tea flowing down your throat. All this talking had made your mouth dry, and water didn't seem to be quenching your thirst. 

Once everyone had their drinks, Erwin started the discussion up again with “So Ms (L/N), I take it we will be communicating with your firm mostly through you?”

“That is correct” You smiled at him, quite enjoying his presence. 

“Okay perfect. Has Mr Yeager informed you of how close we want this communication to be?”  
You shook your head at him, your expression puzzled as you furrowed your eyebrows.

Taking that answer as a no, he continued. “No worries. I will explain. We actually want you working at the office here with us for a few months as the contract is finalised, and the friendship between our companies is solidified. We do not expect you to drop your other clients, and will allow you to visit them freely if need be, but we would like to hold most of your attention. Your boss has informed us of your psychology degree, and your love for psychological research, so we will of course arrange for you to visit our facilities. You will be able to spend time with Hange, our lead approver of trials, but you will mostly be working alongside me and Levi. As I have said, we want you working here, it's only temporary, but it will be for a couple months. We have already set up an office for you so dont worry about having your own space.”

“That sounds lovely, just give me a second” you faked a smile at Erwin.

Still shocked, you tapped Eren’s shoulder. And leaned in. “Eren outside now please”

What may have sounded like a request to others was really a borderline order. Before waiting for his response, you stood and almost stormed to the door. Your swift movement caused you to miss Levi’s raised eyebrow and Erwins suppressed smile at your informality. Your lack of sir or any proper title when addressing your boss caused them to separately make the conclusion that you either had no respect for authority, or your relationship was more than just professional. The use of your gentle tone, and decency to take the issue you had outside, led them both to believe it had to be the latter. 

You heard a faint “ Excuse us” and the sound of a chair being pushed back followed by the sound of two footsteps as you opened the door. 

Once outside, you turned to Eren and Mikasa, who had followed you both out.

“You didn't think to tell me?” 

You couldn't quite tell if you were angry or not. It was a great opportunity, but you were slightly bitter that he had allowed you to be blindsided.

“I didn't know the full details of it, I didn't know they’d want you here for months, they just said some time to me. I left it as a surprise because I knew you'd like the opportunity to see the facilities and work alongside someone like Hange Zoe”  
He smiled at you timidly, trying to guess your mood.

You let out a sigh. You couldn't be mad at him. It made sense, and Eren wouldn't lie now about knowing, so he was truthful about his ignorance. You caught his eyes with yours and nodded, expressing your belief in his words.

“Look (F/N), if you want me to try and negotiate a different timetable, or switch our representative to Historia, I can try.”

You mulled it over. Despite your previous annoyance, you were actually a bit excited. This company was a massive score for Yeager Legal, and you wanted to be the one to secure it, not only for your pride, but also for Eren.

“No, it's okay Eren. I’ll do it. If I didn't and the deal fell through, I’d be kicking myself, and I don’t want any regrets. My only ask is that I get to allocate who deals with my clients' matters if I cannot make it. I know which employee will work best.”

His previously timid smile, developed into a more genuine one. “Thank you, I owe you”

You scoffed and nodded at him.  
“yes you do” you chuckled.

Following Eren, all three of you entered the meeting room again. Sitting down, you took it upon yourself to break the tense silence in the room that had appeared upon your re-entry. 

“That is perfect, Mr Smith. The arrangement works well for me”

He beamed at your response, and you felt your excitement grow. 

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. It was only another hour, which was spent finalising details before everyone rose to say goodbye. Your group made your way round the table, meeting Erwins at the door. Erwin gripped your hand tightly and shook it.

“I look forward to working with you Mr Smith”

“As do I (F/N). And please, call me Erwin”  
You nodded in response and smiled sweetly.

You reached your hand to shake Hanges, before you were pulled roughly into an embrace. A bit short of breath from the sudden movement, you giggled at their ecstatic energy.

“I’m sorry, I'm just so excited to be working with someone who seems to enjoy research almost as much as me” they apologised, though you knew their apology was not sincere, they weren't really sorry for their eagerness.

You nodded at Levi, having concluded he wasn't one for physical contact with strangers, and moved to leave ASAP, not wanting to be the object of his attention for long. You began to follow the others out, them having said their goodbyes.

A dark silky voice stopped you in your tracks.

“May I talk to you, Miss (L/N)”

You shuddered at the way he said your name, and rotated to face Levi.  
“As I said to Erwin, please call me (F/N)”

He analysed you, grey orbs locked on your brown ones. Slowly his attention left your eyes, and began his descent, taking in your appearance. You hadn't felt uncomfortable in his presence before, but you were now majorly aware it was just you two left in the room. You wanted to run, or at least scold him into looking at your face. But you didn't because you couldn't. His whole persona held you in your place, slightly nervous. You also felt weirdly puzzled, because although his eyes were travelling over your body, they didn't feel forceful. His eye movement didn't even feel lustful, inappropriate or intruding. It felt more like he was sizing you up. Trying to understand you. In your discomfort, you absentmindedly lifted your right arm to tuck the loose curl behind your ear. Levis eyes followed your sudden movement, before moving to their previous placement staring into your own.

“Where do you live…(F/N)?” His eyes, once analytical, now looked bored.

Your tense body relaxed slightly, partly due to hearing your name roll off his silvery tongue, but mostly due to your confusion at his question.

“I’m s-sorry what?” you sputtered.

“Did I not speak in English? Where do you live?” He replied within a heartbeat. He sounded almost bothered by your confusion.

“I understood what you were saying, just not your meaning behind it. I live near Yeager co, about 45-50 minutes from here” you retorted, slightly irritated by his sarcasm.

“Just as we thought. That's too far to be journeying into work here. You won't always be making it in on time.” He held up a piece of paper to you with his right hand while his left ran through his hair. 

Only then did you really pay attention to his hair. It was beautiful. How hadn’t you noticed before. Its raven colour contrasted with his light skin, but complimented his grey eyes. The sun bounced off it at his movement, and you found yourself wanting to touch it yourself.

Your eyes landed on his face, and you found yourself quite flustered. You hadn't looked at him properly before, due to his quiet nature, you didn't want to make him feel shy. That had been your conclusion before the meeting, but during, you realised he was anything but shy. He chose to be quiet. A small smirk started to tug at his lips and you realised you'd been staring for a couple seconds now. Reaching up you took the paper from his hands and opened it. It had an address on it.

“What's this for?” you questioned, your confusion still very present.

“We have rented an apartment for you for the time you are working here. It is part of the deal, so don’t try and say no. You will stay there for the weekdays, but on the weekends you are free to do as you please, if you wish to return home, you can.” He paused slightly “On-”

At his pause, you took the opportunity to jump in, realising too late that he had intended to speak some more.  
“I can't accept this Mr Ackerman”

“It's rude to interrupt Ms (L/N).” You took note of his return to your last name, and his lack of correction to you calling him Mr Ackherman. He must not want to be as friendly as Erwin.

“As I said before - you cannot say no. This is part of the contract, and judging by how quickly you conceded to working here after your conversation with your boss, I'm guessing you want this relationship to go well. So you will be moving in. Feel free to bring whatever you want to the apartment, as you will be living there, you should make yourself comfortable”

You felt a spark of anger at his implication of your compliance. He hadn’t outright said it, but it was as if he thought of you as someone without a backbone, and that irked you because you wanted to be treated with respect.  
Just as you were about to open your mouth and probably say something you’d regret, Historia opened the door and poked her head in.

“Is everything okay?” she asked concerned “We’re waiting by the lift and ready to go (F/N)”

She glanced between the two of you before you smiled and pivoted your attention back to Levi.  
“Is there anything else?” you weren't really asking, you wanted to get back home and away from him.

“Saturday morning. 8am, that address. That's when you'll be moving in. Don't be late” he replied, staring you down.

You nodded, deciding there was no need to voice your issue with his disrespect, and turned on your heels to follow Historia out. 

In the car, Eren asked you what Levi had wanted and you told the group.

It was a few seconds before anyone spoke.  
“Are you okay with it? Are you going to move temporarily? If not I’m sure Eren can do something about it.” Armin sounded worried, and Eren nodded in agreement with his statement.

“I’m okay, don't worry, and I am going to move. It's only a couple of months, and it will make my life easier. Plus it will feel nice to be a bit of a city girl, and I can still come back on weekends.” You gave them all a genuine smile. You weren’t lying after-all. You were looking forward to living in the city.

Mikasa reached over and gave your shoulder a squeeze. You rested into her touch a little, loving her rare moments of affection.

The next couple of months were due to be eventful, you just didn’t know to what extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> The next chapter will hold a Levi POV from today so it will be short asf.
> 
> Ill be posting soon!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!!!


	3. The meeting - Levis POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaaa
> 
> Im tryna get these out as soon as I write them, so I'm hoping to post every three days or so. Is that too fast? idk lol
> 
> As always lemme know if Ive made any mistakes with grammar mer or spelling !!  
> ENJOY!!

This day was going to be boring. He knew it.

The contract with Marley co falling through was unfortunate as the relationship between their companies had been progressing well. Their incompetence meant that here they were again with Yeager Legal co, and there was to be another time period of negotiations which Levi thought just got in the way.

He was getting impatient waiting for them in the meeting room, and just as he was about to voice his frustrations he heard the door click. He pushed himself to his feet to greet them out of politeness and took his place next to Erwin. While both of them were CEO, Erwin was more of the face of the company due to his warm nature. Levi didn't care for entertaining conversations or the people who initiated them.

At his introduction, Levi looked over the group before him. Tall blonde boy. Tall brunette boy with his hair pulled back, must be Eren Yeager. Short blonde girl, shorter then him? Wow. A black-haired woman who looked strangely familiar who seemed to be their security. Dark-haired woman, you.

His eyes lingered on you and he nodded. As you moved your attention onto Hange, he took in the sight of your face. The way your eyes wrinkled as you smiled and your soft lips supported your cheekbones as they rose to become more prominent. His eyes moved to your hair. It was an almost black brown colour, but where the sun hit it, it became orangey gold. The redy-brown locks cascaded down behind your shoulder, making him wonder at what point they stopped.

His line of thought was interrupted by everyone moving to sit.

The meeting went smoothly. Levi listened carefully, picking up on any mistakes his co-workers made and correcting them. Levi finally felt more peaceful as the hot drinks were brought in. His comfort drink, black tea, was running past his lips as Erwin continued the meeting. 

Levi was taken aback by your boldness when referring to your boss. As you stepped outside, he wondered about your relationship. Was it that you are disrespectful and don’t trust your boss? No that doesn’t make sense, you would’ve handled it in this room if you were. He then settled on a more reasonable explanation, your relationship with the boss must exceed professional boundaries. He wondered if you were in a relationship with him, or if maybe you were just friends.

While you were outside, Hange engaged in a conversation with Armin, they seemed to get on.  
Erwin turned to Levi pressing a piece of paper in his hand. When Levi opened it and saw the address of the rented apartment on it, with a furrowed brow he conveyed his question to Erwin.

In response Erwin lowered his voice and whispered “You should be the one to handle this, I think you’ll get along. And I’m busy Saturday so you’ll have to handle all of that” 

“Tch” Levi looked at him, slightly annoyed he’d have to give up his Saturday morning and engage in a conversation with you. 

After your approval, the meeting continued and Levi was feeling particularly bored. 

When it ended everyone in the room moved to say goodbye. He watched your interaction with Erwin and noticed the change in your face as you turned towards him. He appreciated the lack of physicality in your goodbye to him, but was slightly confused as you spun on your heels way too eager to get away from him.

” May I talk to you, Miss (L/N)” Levi smirked as he saw your body freeze, but he swiftly wiped the smirk off as he saw you start to turn towards him.

“As I said to Erwin, please call me (F/N)”  
He was ever so slightly taken aback by your request, as he thought it might be something you asked of Erwin due to his friendliness.

He started to assess you. First your eyes. They seemed kind, but also stressed as if you needed sleep. His gaze moved lower, first over the bump of your lips, then down to your shoulders, focusing first on your clavicle then your exposed chest. His mind wandered to the professionality of your exposure. He couldn’t see much, but he guessed you did it to be enticing. Many men would allow themselves to be distracted by a square of bare skin. But not him. To him it was nothing, a business tactic. One that was smart though, playing to your strengths. 

His eyes continued on their journey, gliding along the curve where your shirt was tucked into the right pencil skirt. The red and black contrast always looked good, but it looked even better against your light caramel skin. Just as his eyes began to tease at your bare legs, your arm moved upwards and his eyes involuntarily followed its movement.

He watched as you tucked the stray curl framing your face behind your ear. And at your discomfort he internally smiled, deciding that he had toyed with you enough for now.

“Where do you live…(F/N)?” 

“I’m s-sorry what?” 

“Did I not speak in English? Where do you live?”  
slightly irritated at your response and at the fact he had to repeat himself.

“I understood what you were saying, just not your meaning behind it. I live near Yeager co, about 45-50 minutes from here”

He ignored the attitude laced into your words and continued with the conversation  
“Just as we thought. That's too far to be journeying into work here. You won't always be making it in on time.” 

He lifted the piece of paper with his right hand, and with his left, pushed back the pieces of hair that had begun to block his eyes. He had expected you to take the paper from his hands immediately, when you didn’t, he looked up at you. Noticing your attention was focused on his hair, he watched every twitch in your face as your eyes ran along his face.  
Biting back the want to make you uncomfortable with the phrase “enjoying the view?”, he instead allowed himself to smirk. 

Realisation flashed across your face as you quickly reached for the paper.

“What's this for?” 

“We have rented an apartment for you for the time you are working here. It is part of the deal, so don’t try and say no. You will stay there for the weekdays, but on the weekends you are free to do as you please, if you wish to return home, you can.”  
He paused a second to let you take it in “On-”

“I can't accept this Mr Ackerman”

Irritated by your lack of manners, he put up the professional boundary by using your last name

“It's rude to interrupt Ms (L/N).” 

“As I said before - you cannot say no. This is part of the contract, and judging by how quickly you conceded to working here after your conversation with your boss, I‘m guessing you want this relationship to go well. So you will be moving in. Feel free to bring whatever you want to the apartment, as you will be living there, you should make yourself comfortable”

He could see the anger in your expression, as he hit the nail right on the head. Levi knew he wasn’t wrong, you wanted this to go well, and being able to shame you a little by calling you compliant, allowed him to assert some dominance. 

At the noise of the door, both of you shifted your focus to the blonde girl Levi remembered as Historia.  
“Is everything okay? We’re waiting by the lift and ready to go (F/N)”

You turned back to him, the sour look on your face replaced by a facade that Levi saw straight through.  
“Is there anything else?” 

Levi was about to dismiss you, but remembering the second part of his responsibility, he spoke  
“Saturday morning. 8am, that address. That's when you'll be moving in. Don’t be late” 

As you left, he watched you intently. His gaze swaying with the movement of your hair, before switching to the rhythm of the sway of your hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYAAA
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Havent had a comment yet :(  
> But Ive got one bookmark and im gassed about that lol
> 
> If theres any awkward sexual tension scenarios you'd like to see when they work together, lemme know and I will try to write them into the story!  
> I wanna make this as good as I can for you guys, so honestly lemme know if you have any scenarios or kinks or something that I can try to include!!
> 
> Anyways, #levisupremecy


	4. The move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya  
> As always lemme know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also sorry for the dense paras and descriptions, those will disappear soon but im just trying to set the scene a bit.
> 
> TW - i do talk about body discomfort in this because its a real thing that many people go through. Ive tried not too go into too much detail!
> 
> If youve experienced some body confidence issues, I want you to know that even if i havent seen you, I think youre perfectly imperfect, and thats okay. Its not always easy to love yourself, but its never to late to start
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -M

The rest of the week went by quickly. You had spent most of your time informing your clients of your situation, and pairing them with the colleague you thought would irritate them the least in case of an emergency.

On top of that, you had to prepare all the paperwork needed for your move. 

Friday came quickly.

You, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia and a couple others had organised a group lunch to send you off. It was sweet. Historia had also dragged Ymir along so that you could meet her. She seemed a bit closed off, but you decided that you liked her for Historia. It warms your heart that you could see Ymirs barriers fall whenever they conversed.

The lunch was longer than usual. Eren had given us a couple hours so we didn't feel the need to return to work abruptly. But eventually conversation died down and you all headed back to the office, separating as you all found your desks.

A couple hours later, before you left, you did the rounds to say goodbye. You visited everyone you could. You had to remind Historia and Armin, that although you weren't working there, they could always come see you at the new place. This seemed to comfort them a little.

You came home with the intention of finishing your packing, but once you flopped down on the sofa, it didn't take long for you to drift into a nap. 

Waking 3 hours later, you groaned at the clock which read 22:13. FUCKKKKKKK you internally screamed. The others had offered to come home and help you pack, but you had declined, wanting to do this without worrying about hosting anyone. 

You had been packing small bits of room decor, like plants and small photos during the week, so all that was really left was your clothes.

Reluctantly pushing your body off the sofa, you moved to your bedroom. Stripped from the restrictive work wear, you stared in the mirror at your almost nude body. The indentations from the tight fabric were starting to itch, so you placed your cool hand on top in hopes of relieving the irritation. 

You continued to stare at yourself. Growing up, you were insecure, every girl had been. Your body wasn't unpleasant in any way, no body was, but confidence issues forced you to lose your love for your body. When you were around 15, you found it hard to even look at your body, forever wanted to change it. Wanting one area bigger, or another smaller. Over the years, you got into the habit of repeating affirmations daily:  
“I am beautiful. I am strong. I am loved.” you whispered “I do not need to change. I am perfectly imperfect. My opinion is the one that matters”

By the age of 18, your body confidence issues were fading. And now, at the age of 24 looking in the mirror naked didn't scare you. Rather than being an act that destroyed your confidence, it was an act that built it, making you feel powerful. 

With the ghost of a smile on your face, you began to dress in your comfort pjs. Turning to your cupboard, you opened the doors and stared at the mess of fabric before you. How were you supposed to choose what to take and what not to take? With a huff you settled on the easier method, just take everything. After choosing your outfit for moving tomorrow, you folded the clothes into the two suitcases that had been sitting above your cupboard. Once done, you had one full suitcase, and one half empty. 

You opened the drawers with your delicates in, bras, panties, socks, tights, and pjs. Slowly you piled the remaining items into the suitcase, before sitting on them and zipping them up.

Next on the agenda was jewellery, toiletries and beauty products. You carried out the same methodology and just packed everything into a backpack. You dragged the two suitcases and backpack to the front door placing them next to the box filled with decor, in preparation for the morning. Glancing around your apartment, you felt a few butterflies flutter in your stomach. It felt weird. This was your home, and it was too bare. Most of the living room was untouched as you were unsure of the layout of the apartment you were to be staying in. Instead of bringing too many things, you would much rather not bring enough, as going back home to collect things would be more comforting than going home to return things.

Checking your phone, you noticed it was 23:37. Deciding it was too late to eat, you settled in front of the tv to watch some Netflix, drifting off without setting an alarm for the next morning on your phone. Whoops.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

The faint noise was getting irritating now, it was slowly coaxing you from your slumber. Realising that it was coming from the box of your things, you slid off the sofa and turned to the door. That was when you froze. As you realised you were supposed to get up early today to get to the new apartment, panic quickly spread through your body. Grabbing your phone, you checked the time. 6:43. Okay fine, you could work with that. Although the new apartment was only a 45 minute drive, you wanted to leave with an extra 10 minutes on your side incase of traffic. 

Silently cursing yourself for not being more attentive to time, you moved to switch off the alarm clock. You had 32 minutes, probably 31 now, to shower & get your things downstairs. Sighing, you ran your hand through the roots of your hair, before going to get the shower ready.

Once out of the shower and creamed, you pulled on a tight spaghetti string crop top, seeing as you packed all your bras, you were freeing the nipple today. After stepping into grey tracksuit bottoms, and pulling on a matching grey jumper, you faced the mirror and took in the state of your hair. Instead of wrestling it today, you pulled it up into a messy bun, letting some stray hairs frame your face.

Speedily you stepped into your shoes, before staring at the state by the front door. Fuck did you need to take two trips down? No that's long, you'll settle on one. You slung on the back pack and opened the front door, dragging out the suitcases behind you. Realising you couldn't take the box with you in your hand, you moved back in to start pushing it out the apartment with your feet. 

Locking the door behind you felt weird. You knew you were coming back soon, but you already missed your room. You began your journey to the lift, the dragging sound of the box on the floor only bothering you slightly.

Once outside the building, you took a deep breath before checking the time. 7:09. Not too bad considering you were up late. You booked an uber, praying there was someone in the vicinity with a big enough car. 3 minutes away, YES. While you were waiting for your drover to arrive, your stomach growled at you angrily. You hadn't had a chance to eat this morning or last night, and your body was resenting you for it. You decided that it would have to wait, and popped a gum in your mouth to appease your stomachs fury. 

When the car pulled up, you hopped in after the driver had helped you with your luggage. The journey was nice, you made polite conversation with the driver about being from London, and how you found it living here. As you arrived at the apartment building you gasped, it was so tall. You would never actively choose to live somewhere like this due to the price. You were paid very well at Yeager Legal co, but you preferred to save money for experiences like holidays and trips. Looking down at your phone you felt a rush of worry flood your body. 

8:12 

There had been traffic on the way, but you didn't think it would delay you this much. You got out of the car and helped the driver unload the bags, before thanking him and turning to stare up at the building before you. It really was tall. Even though you knew it stood upright, it almost felt like it was leaning towards you, and you felt slightly intimidated. You gulped.

“Oi, you're late. I said 8 am. Are you going to come inside or are you going to make me wait even longer?”

You brought your eyes down to the root of the sound and were met with a moody face. Levi pushed himself off the building he was leaning against and strode towards you. He was dressed in a light grey long sleeve t-shirt, black tracksuit bottoms and trainers. You guessed he must either live near here or in the building itself, because there's no way someone would travel a substantial distance with so little belongings.

“Good morning. Sorry I’m late, there was traffic” you greeted, giving him a light smile.

You were slightly shocked that he was here. You thought you would just get your apartment key from the front desk or something. You didn't expect him to take you into the place yourself.

He was now standing in front of you, eyeing you intently. He bent down and picked up the box at your feet before turning to walk past the front doors, not even waiting for you to follow.

“You don't have to carry that you know” you stated once you had fallen into step beside him with the suitcases rolling behind you. “Im quite capable”

He looked you up and down, an act that that irritated you.  
“Do you have another arm?” he responded sarcastically

You glared at him and held his intense eye contact, not wanting to be the one to break it first. Why was he being so sarcastic, you had tried to give him a way out if he didn't want to be here. Ugh such a piece of work. At the ding of the elevator, you looked away and stepped in. After letting out a small “Tch”, something that didn't go unnoticed by you, he stepped in behind you. 

Your eyes widened as he pressed the top button. Was he taking you to his place? No no way, that's too intimate. There's no way that you would be living on the top floor of this building, it's too pricey for them to rent for someone temporary.

Sure enough when you arrived on the top floor, Levi got out, took a left and then began fumbling with the keys he had fished out his pocket. Once he had opened the door, he gestured for you to go in first.

“Such a gentleman” you commented, which earned you a cocked eyebrow from him as he stopped in behind you and closed the door.

You began to take it all in. It was breathtaking.

The apartment was modern, very modern. You had stepped into a short hallway that opened into a larger living room-kitchen area. As you arrived at the end of the hallway, you turned your right to check out the kitchen. 

The harsh white and black colour scheme was softened by the wooden flooring and sunshine. The kitchen was big, bigger than you'd need. You walked along the length of the island, running your hands on the counter. The white marble had patterns of gold decorating it. You traced the design with your finger. Shifting your attention to the stove, it had four hobs, perfect size for just you, but it also meant if you were to have people over, you could have a few things cooking at once to satisfy your guests. There was a small table in front of you at the end of the island, but you knew that was barely going to be used in comparison to the breakfast bar on the opposite side of the island.

You looked up at the living room before you, ugh it was angelic. The whole wall was made of glass, welcoming the sunlight. There was a large black sofa sitting facing the window and the corner tv that was planted on an inside wall. A tall plant stood in the corner of the room, where the glass wall met another glass wall, providing some shadow to the sofa. Behind the sofa was a door, and that's when it hit you, there was a balcony. 

Excitedly, you shuffled over and opened it. Stepping out onto the balcony you felt the sun hit your face and you smiled, enjoying the way the heat was caressing your skin. Wanting to feel it more, you took off your hoodie, exposing the flesh of your shoulders, arms, chest and stomach. You walked to the other end of the balcony, now facing the same way as the sofa inside. In Front of you was a slightly taller building, positioned perfectly so that it didn't block out the journey of the sun to your apartment building.  
You sighed dreamily.

Your relaxation was short lived as you heard someone clear their throat behind you.

Your mesmerisation with your temporary home, had caused you to forget Levi's presence all together.  
He had been watching you carefully once you had entered, analysing every emotion that you had displayed. As you had made your way through the kitchen, he set the box down on the island, careful not to make too much noise. He didn't want to disturb your trance as you seemed to be quite content with the place. He watched how your eyes lit up and a smile plastered itself on your face as you glided over to the living room area. His mouth threatened to pull itself into a small smile as he saw you get excited over the balcony. He couldn't quite conjure the word for you, adorable felt wrong. 

When you had pulled the hoodie over your head to subject your skin to the kiss of the sun, he had eyed you carefully. He let his eyes move over the curve of your shoulder blades as they shifted with the movement of your arms, before they dropped to the curve of your hips and waist which was contorted as you strolled to the far side of the balcony. 

He quickly became uncomfortable, feeling as though he was intruding in your personal time so he cleared his throat in hopes of getting your attention. He watched you jump slightly at your realisation of his presence, before wondering if you knew that the building you were staring at was in fact his home.

You turned sheepishly, and found Levi leaning against the doorframe. Sleeves now rolled up, he had his arms crossed. He looked so different from the meeting earlier that week. He had looked so proper and clean cut, but here before you he seemed almost human, almost. His aura was still dominating and commanding.

“Sorry I kinda got distracted, this place is lovely”

Without responding verbally, he nodded his head before signalling for you to come back in.  
You followed him to the kitchen. You felt a bit self conscious as you realised you weren't wearing a bra, and the cool wind had started to harden your nipples. Trying to cover it, you crossed your arms. Standing opposite him across the island, you waited for him to speak.

He placed a key down on the surface before you. “This is yours. I have another one in case you lose this one. That is not an invitation to act recklessly with this key”

“I'm not a kid, I know how not to lose a key Mr Ackerman” He was starting to irritate you again, why did he word things like that.

“Tch” God that noise was annoying.

He pushed a pen and paper over to you. “Write down your number. I live closer to you than Erwin, so he decided it would be best if you had my number incase of emergencies. Erwin will give you his when you next see him anyway”

You had noticed that it was Erwin that had told Levi to give you his number, you concluded he was probably doing this all reluctantly, just because he had to.

He waited for you to jot down your number before he began to continue “All of th-”

Your stomach, still starving, voiced its discomfort loudly. Instantly your face became hot, and undoubtedly red. It was loud enough to interrupt Levis' train of speech and you felt so embarrassed.

You saw a flash of amusement on his face, before it returned to that normal bored expression “Hungry are we?” he questioned. 

And when you nodded, he stated “ when I get home, I'll send you a list of places to get food from and a list of places to avoid due to uncleanliness” at this he ruffled his nose.

If you weren't still feeling embarrassed, you would've giggled slightly at his expression, this was the most emotion you had seen him display, even if it was disgust.

He finished off his little speech, going over apartment rules and other things he thought you needed to know before informing you it was all written down in a document he had placed in your box. 

“Is that everything?” you asked, wanting him to leave so you could enjoy your new place.

“Yh it is.” He picked up the paper with your number on it and started to head towards the door. 

You were taken aback by his abruptness. Was that it? You had wanted him to leave, but no goodbye? It felt odd, like your conversation hadn't really ended.

Needing to feel like you were at least acknowledging him leaving you called “Thank you for helping me”

You heard him stop by the door. A second passed before he responded  
“Monday, 9am, don't be late” followed by the sound of your front door opening and closing.

You felt a wave of deja vu. That had been similar to how he had ended your last conversation. With a day, time and a reminder to not be late. Although it did lack a location, you knew he meant his workplace. 

Moving into the bedroom, you felt relieved. You had been slightly worried that you wouldn't feel at home in the new place, and as beds were your safe havens, you had decided that was definitely the most important room.

The room had a darker feel to it in comparison to the rest of the house, something that you preferred as it provided some shadow to contrast the light of the city outside. The bathroom was tucked into the corner of the room, its entrance to the left of the bedroom door. There was a bath hugging the far wall, with a hanging shower-head tucked into the corner. Pleased with the multipurpose wash option, you turned to the counter holding the sink and underneath the large mirror, ignoring that standard toilet sitting in the corner. You loved the grey and white colour theme.

Sighing, you moved to collect the bags at the front door, and began to unpack. After you had finished the clothes, your hunger made itself known again with another growl. Irritated by your hunger, you went to check your phone to see if Levi had sent you a list of places to eat from. He had not. You started to wonder if you were wrong about him living close, as it had been 30 or so minutes since he had left. 

Your line of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Gingerly you moved to open it. 

In front of you was a man holding a white plastic bag which was omitting a greasy smell. It made your body want to melt. 

He handed the bag to you and began to leave.

“Wait don't I owe you money for this or something?” You asked, still feeling a bit flustered.

“No it says you've paid.” He furrowed his brow then went to check his phone for the order name. “Are you not Levi Ackerman?”

Then it hit you. He had ordered you food. Had he?

Why would he do that? Did he accidentally order it to the wrong place? 

No he didn't seem the type to make mistakes.

“I am, thank you!” you replied, shutting the door, ignoring the still confused delivery man.

You wished you had his number to send him a thank you.  
At that thought, your phone pinged twice.

Confirming your suspicions, the first text read:  
_“Did you get it?”_

The second was a list of clean and unclean restaurants. You smiled at your phone.

_“I did, thank you, you didn't have to do that”_

Feeling a bit nervous and wanting to offer him his money back you followed with:

_“How much do I owe you?”_

The response was short and sweet.  
_“ nothing “_

Feeling too hungry to even begin to think of a reply, you quickly tucked into the kebab before you. Your hunger was beaten into submission with every bite and you slowly felt your strength return.

The rest of the weekend was spent unpacking and settling in. On sunday evening, you had gone for a walk around the area in hopes of familiarising yourself with the area.  
Once home, you settled into bed a lot earlier than usual, feeling excited for the week working with Levi and Erwin.

**Levis POV**

After he had left your new apartment building, he crossed the street to enter his own. In the elevator he found his mind wondering how long it would be before you actually ate. Pondering the question he pulled out his phone and opened ubereats.

Still unsure about why he was doing this, he picked a local kebab place, and ordered what he thought you would enjoy most. Once ordered, he shoved his phone in his pocket and the thoughts questioning his actions away.

_Why are you doing this Levi?_  
_You've never ordered food for a girl you just met before?_  
_Why are you concerned with her eating habits?_

In an attempt to justify his actions to himself he answered the pesky voice in his head. 

_I'm doing this because she's not going to eat for a while._  
_There's nothing in particular about this girl, he would've done it for anyone in her position._  
_She was coming to work alongside him after all, he needed her working at full strength._

Deep down he knew he was lying to himself. He wouldn't have done it for everyone, but part of him wanted to do it for you.

He gulped the conversation down, and entered his top floor apartment as the elevator dinged.

He occupied himself for the next half an hour with cleaning, but he was disrupted from wiping his kitchen countertop by the buzz of his phone. 

He had a notification saying his food had been delivered.

He pulled out the piece of paper with your number on it and saved it to his contacts.

He quickly sent off a text questioning you about the food he knew had arrived in hopes of clearing up your confusion. He followed it with a copy of the list of food spots in the city to go to and those to avoid, which he had saved in his notes.

You had responded quicker than he had expected.

At your first response, he felt nothing. You had thanked him as he had expected, but your second confused him.

Why were you offering to pay him back? He had done this because….

His thoughts trailed off. Why had he done this?

He didn't even know himself. He had got caught up in seeing you so vulnerable and happy on the balcony.

His more cheerful mood disappearing he responded “nothing”

He held his phone for a minute or two, staring at the screen. Some part of him was hoping you'd say something, what that something was, he didn't know.

When you didn't, his frustration at himself grew, as he placed his phone down and continued to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> I couldnt resist adding some of Levis thoughts in lol
> 
> As always comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Also feel free to drop senarios that you might like to see and I will try to write them in. Same goes for kinks!
> 
> ENjoy your evening!
> 
> -M


	5. Firsy Day Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,
> 
> We meet Jean and Connie today!!
> 
> ENjoy!
> 
> -M

You were never really one for first day jitters, but today was different.

You weren't so much worried about the work, you knew you were more than capable, it was just a new experience. You had never had to move to a clients company, and because of that you were unsure of what it entailed.

Today you had chosen to wear the emerald green blouse you hadn't worn to the initial meeting. You didn't want to appear too dominating in the new firm, as you didn't know what to expect of the day. The colour of peace and unity was perfect for that, but the colour still allowed you to stand out a little.

You stepped into the black heels you had chosen to wear today, loving the way they looked as your black cigarette trousers grazed the top. Your anklet was poking out from underneath your clothes, and dangling down the top of your feet slightly.

After smoothing down your blouse nervously, you opened the door to your temporary home, and headed to the office. 

There was a slight breeze today, which was catching your ponytail at every opportunity. You could feel it swing left, before swinging back right. Feeling goosebumps rise on your skin, you wrapped your cotton cardigan around you tighter, hugging yourself.

As you had gotten up with time to spear and left a little early this morning, you gave in to the temptation to enter the cafe a block from your apartment. As soon as you entered, you were embraced by the cozy atmosphere. The chatter was louder than in your usual place, but you liked the business of the city, it made you feel a bit more alive. After waiting in line, you sauntered up to the worker ready to take your order.

“Good morning pretty lady. What can I get you today?” he started with a slight accent

“Just a chai please.” you greeted, a giddy smile and blush rising to your face.

He was cute, but his charm was definitely his best feature. Instantly I felt drawn in by the cheeky grin in his eyes. His words probably held no meaning, flirtation most likely got him some extra tips at this job, but there was no harm in matching his energy.

Glancing down at his nametag, you replied “Thank you Abel” as you handed him some change and batted your eyelids.

His grin widened at your response, and you moved to the side to wait for your drink.  
As you waited, you watched him. He really was a lovely sight. He was coated in a sheet of deep brown skin. If flawless could only be applied to one thing, it would be his complexion. No spots, no blemishes, nothing on his face disrupting the flow. His smile wrinkles framed his black irises, making them the masterpiece of his face. And his body?! Wow. He was built. The hills and mountains along his arms shifted as he lifted cup after cup.

He held out your drink to you, breaking your stare “I never got your name ma’am”

“(f/n)” you responded without a beat, now holding your chai.

“Well then, have a good day (f/n)” he called.

Ending the conversation with a cheeky wink, you turned on your heels to head to the office, now feeling more prepared for the day. Oh, you were so coming back to see him.

Entering the lobby downstairs felt a lot more intimidating than it had a week ago because you were now alone. Glancing around, you headed to the receptionist desk. Just before you were about to reach it, someone called your name.

Turning, you locked eyes with a brunette girl rushing through the crowd towards you. She was smiling, ear to ear, as she made her way over.

“Hi, Im Sasha!” she exclaimed, still a little out of breath.

“(f/n) (l/n), but you already know that” You reached out your hand, which she took and shook. 

“Erwin and shortstac- I mean Levi, sent me down to retrieve you. They said they are ready to see you as soon as you get here.”

You smiled at her little fumble. Shortstack, huh, funny. I wonder if she called him that to his face.

You followed her to the lift, making pleasant conversation as she led you upstairs to their floor. This time you went a floor or two higher than last time.

Stepping out onto the floor felt no different today. The office was still bumbling with workers, and the walls were still covered with blue and greys.

Weaving through the desks, you finally arrived at a corner office, where Sasha knocked on the door announcing you. 

Upon entering, you found Erwin sitting at his desk. He stood to shake your hand, which you did before taking a seat on one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

“Sasha, go and get Levi. He should be in his office.”

The brunette nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

Erwin locked eyes with you. In a world where you were attracted to blondes, maybe, just maybe you could see yourself going for him. Strong, tall, charismatic, any woman - or man - would be lucky to be with him. He looked powerful behind the desk, even if he was slouching slightly. 

“So, (f/n), how are you finding the apartment?”

“I love it, thank you. I've not lived so high up in the city before, the views are gorgeous.” you gushed.

You relaxed in his presence, he made you feel so at ease.

“I'm glad to hear that” he paused slightly as if wording his next question. “And moving day? Everything went smoothly? Levi didn't update me afterwards, but I know sometimes he can be a bit grumpy”

You laughed gently “ No don't worry, he was a gentleman, even if he was a bit emotionless. It's okay though, I've met a couple people similar to that so it's no bother. Moving day went perfectly if I'm honest. Unpacking is always a delight”

“And he gave you his number right?” You nodded in response and he continued “I'm going to give you mine as well, just in case you need it”

He slid over a piece of paper with his digits on it, which you put into your purse with your phone, making a mental note to save it later.

As you were shuffling round, the door opened and closed and you heard footsteps behind you. Lifting your eyes towards the direction of the sound, you found Levi sitting on the sofa against the wall, leaning back with one calf resting on the other leg's knee and both eyes locked on you. As always, he wore his inexpressive mask.

“Speak of the devil. Levi” Erwin nodded his head at him in greeting.

“Good morning” you managed to push out, trying not to crumble under his gaze.

Without acknowledging either greeting he spoke, “The drinks at that place are shit”

Glancing down at the cup you had completely forgotten about, you responded,  
“It isn't too bad, and the barista was cute, so I'm not too bothered”

Shocked at your own boldness, you held his gaze in a little standoff, unsure of why you felt protective of the cafe you had only visited once.

Erwin broke the tense atmosphere with a chuckle. “A cute barista never hurt anyone”

At this you smiled and turned to him, wanting to be focused on his comforting energy rather than Levi's uncomfortable one. You ignored the “Tch” you heard.

“Okay so, you'll be working around the office with us. There's not really a set of tasks for you to deal with, so every day will be different. You might work alongside me, helping me with paperwork, or even with Levi. The point of this is for you to get a better understanding of our company as well as build a bond. We want to know that your company is invested in making this work. You also have the space and time to deal with any of your other clients, so don't worry about that. Of course you will have the opportunity to work alongside Hange and oversee whatever she allows you too, but if you do need a break, let us know, she can be a bit overbearing.”

At this you smiled, remembering the woman you had met last week fondly. You had been listening intently to what Erwin was saying, ignoring the uneasy feeling in your body at the result of Levis eyes never leaving you.

Erwin continued, “We have three people who work around me, Levi and Hange. They're kind of like shared personal assistants who oversee our communication and help wherever they can. You've already met Sasha, the others are Jean and Connie. You'll probably meet them soon, they’ll be around to help you.”

“They're both incompetent anyway” Levi commented.

This guy really dislikes everyone, you thought.

“Levi, they're not incompetent just because they don't live up to your high standards.” Erwin challenged “Anyway, unfortunately, I will not be as present as I wish I could be over the next month to help settle you in, so you will be working alongside Levi mostly.”

You turned to give Levi a quick glance, noticing a faint smirk present on his face.

You gave Erwin your full attention again as he carried on  
‘He's not as emotionless as you seem to think, don't worry. He's just moody when he doesn't have his morning tea.

Did he just regurgitate your early words about Levi?... in front of him? You silently prayed that Levi had not picked up on it, and if he had, you hoped he wouldn't mention it to you.

“I must be leaving now, I've got a meeting downtown in an hour and I came in just to set you up (f/n). Levi will show you around and take you to your own office. If you need him, don't hesitate to ask, but if you can't find him, you have my number.”

“Thank you Erwin” you smiled at him genuinely as you all rose and moved towards the door.

Once outside, Erwin shook your hand “Enjoy your first day, don't be nervous”

At that, he flashed you his pearly whites before beginning his walk to another office in the building. You followed him with your eyes, not realising that Levi had started to walk away from you.

“Oi, you coming brat? Or are you too busy gawking at bossman”

His voice was nowhere near a whisper, meaning that it wasn't just you who had heard his remark. You glared at him, a rosy tint rising to your cheeks, before following him to another corner office.

Just like on saturday, he opened the door for you and gestured for you to enter before him. As cold as he seemed, he had a chivalrous side, one that did make you feel appreciated.

The two corner walls of the building were glass, just as Erwins had been. However, Levis office didn't get as much sunlight. This, paired with the grey and white colour theme, made the room feel very sophisticated. Facing you, in front of the glass wall furthest from the door, was a big oak desk. The items on top were purely business, not one item reassembled any personal belongings. The room was spotless, just like every other area in the office.

Levi pushed past you towards the desk. In his movement, he grabbed the cup in your hands and chucked it in the bin by his desk.

Any gentlemanly tendencies you thought he had were gone in an instant as you growled  
“What do you think you're doing? I hadn't finished that, Ackerman.”

You were pissed. Your morning drink got you through the day, and it was the one thing that had calmed your nerves this morning.

“Mr. Ackerman.” He corrected you, not even gracing you with a glance up, and ignoring your question.

“That was my drink you know,” you responded, adding in a “mine, Ackerman.” just to spite him.

He made a small “Tch” noise, and bent down into his drawer to receive two cups. 

You noted that he seemed to do that a lot. The short noise was so infuriatingly condescending.

You watched closely as he moved to a cupboard by the solid wall to your right. When he opened it, it revealed to you a tea station. You almost wanted to chuckle. How much must he love tea to have a tea station set up in his office? lord how often does he drink it?

His movements were precise, as if this was all muscle memory. They flowed from one to another. Your eyes never left him as he brewed the tea, poured it into two cups and brought one to you before taking his seat opposite you behind his desk.

“Drink” was all he muttered before lifting his cup in the most peculiar way.

He had his fingers flowered open, gripping the cup at the rim. You were mesmerised as he blew gently on the hot liquid, before starting to gulp it down. Your eyes had not left his lips since he had lifted the cup. They looked soft and were pinkish in colour.

Before you were caught staring, you took a sip out of your own cup. To say you were pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. The liquid was a little bitter as he had given the tea to you black, without any sugar. But you found yourself enjoying the slight bitterness, it gave the drink some personality.

Deciding not to give Levi the satisfaction of knowing exactly how much you enjoyed the beverage you commented “not bad Ackerman. I'll admit it's better than the drink you so rudely threw away for me, but you unfortunately do not live up to the cute barista who served me.”

Your tone was playful, attempting to still let him know you weren't happy about him chucking away your drink, but you were thankful for the tea.

“Brat” was all you got in response, but you swore you could see a hint of emotion in his eyes, though you couldn't determine which one.

You sat in a comfortable silence while you both finished your drinks. You didn't look at him, choosing to instead focus your attention on the buildings outside. In your oblivion, you missed the way Levis eyes would flutter to you every so often, before he eventually realised you were too focused on the outside to notice his gazes as they turned into one intense stare. 

When you moved to place your cup onto the table, he averted his eyes, and rose.

“Lets go to your office.”

You once again followed him, this time at his side rather than behind him. You couldn't lie to yourself, you did feel somewhat powerful in that moment.

As you passed a glass wall divider, you caught a glimpse of your reflection. You were a couple inches taller than Levi right now. You knew it was largely because of your heels, but you suspected that even without them, you would still have an inch or so extra. He didn't seem to mind your height, in fact arguably, his demeanour made him feel much taller than you.

After a brisk, silent walk, you arrived at a grey door. Levi, still acting as a gentleman, opened the door for you and waited for you to enter. You stood and looked inside, still not entering. This frustrated Levi as his impatience took over. Using the hand not propping the door open, he gently but firmly guided you inside by the small of your back.

If you hadn't been taking in the interior of the room, you would have felt mildly flustered by his actions as you could feel the heat radiating off his now close body. It's not as if you were unaccustomed to a man's touch, it's that someone who had seemed so opposed to physical interaction had willingly put his hands on you, and they were not firm at all. The contrast between his personality and his touch went unnoticed by you as you glanced around the room, still oblivious to the closeness of your bodies.

You broke the contact simultaneously, his removing his hand, and you stepping forward to retrieve something off the desk. It was a name plate. They had a gold name plate made for you. You blushed at the sweet gesture; it did make you feel like less of an outsider. Removing your eyes from the elegant art that was your name engraved in a cursive font, you pivoted your head to observe the rest of the room.

The office was small in comparison to Levis and Erwins, but that was to be expected. It was also smaller than your office back and Yeager co, but you were grateful for its size. It made the room feel less foreign. In the middle of the room was a desk resting on a grey rug. Underneath the rug was light brown wooden flooring which stretched round the edge of the room. Behind the desk was the standard glass wall. You only had one showing the outside because you weren't in a corner office, but it let in a perfect amount of sun. However, the wall that separated you from the rest of the office, was made of glass too. This meant you could observe the other workers from your desk.

The room felt homely with the orange sun tint. One wall had a cupboard filled with various files and a few ornaments. You wondered who had occupied this room before you.

As if reading your mind Levi spoke, “The woman who worked in here is currently on maternity leave, she won't be back before you leave, so settle in”

You stepped round the desk to place your bag down and take off your cardigan.

As you were about to open your mouth in response to his statement you heard a low voice cut in “What is a beautiful woman like you doing in this office.”

Rolling your eyes, you noticed two boys standing in the doorway. The taller brunette, the one who had spoken, was beaming as he undressed you with his eyes. Whereas the shorter one, with a buzzcut seemed just as cringed by his friend's comment as you were.

Levi opened his mouth to scold them, a scowl forming on his face due to their unprofessionalism, but you spoke first, wanting to hold your own ground.

“A beautiful woman huh? You flatter me. What might your name be handsome.” You watched the blush rise to his face as he formed his answer, a flirtatious look in his eyes, impressed you held your own. His friend looked a bit taken aback by your answer, as if he had expected you to scold him. Levi just looked pissed, eyeing you while trying to comprehend why you were entertaining his advances.

“Jean Kirstein. This is Connie Springer” He gestured to the shorter man on his right, who gave you a friendly smile and headbob. “Now that you have mine, may I have yours Miss”

Oh so these are the assistants that Erwin mentioned earlier, two of them anyway. I wonder where Sasha is.

“(f/n) (l/n)” you responded and their eyes widened in realisation.

“The lawyer from Yeager co, right?” Connie responded, stepping into the room to hold out his hand for a handshake.

“The very one” you accepted his handshake, beaming at his obvious admiration for you.

“Damn, beauty and brains, do you have any flaws?’ Jean followed in his friends footsteps, placing himself in front of the desk. Rolling your eyes for a second time, you opened your mouth to respond.

“Oi horseface, watch it. She is your superior, stop trying to bed her.” Levi cut in

Both Jean and Connie froze. You realised that from where they had been standing at the door, Levi had been blocked from their eyesight, so they had carried out this whole interaction oblivious to his presence.

Giving you a quick shallow bow of the head, both Jean and Connie scrambled out, wanting to be released from the angry glare of their ash-eyed boss. 

Jean however couldn't resist calling out “I'll be back to speak to you soon (f/n)” as he left.

Chuckling to yourself, you began to sit.

Levi moved to lean against the doorframe. “I told you they're incompetent”

“I'm not so quick to pass judgement Ackerman” you responded.

“I see, so I’m not emotionless then?” he questioned.

At his comment your eyes shot up to meet his. So he had caught on to what Erwin said. Why had he left it so long to bring it up. You could see him enjoy watching you reaching an understanding of what he said and why.

In an attempt to put up a little fight you retorted “I never said that”

It wasn't the best argument, and if anyone saw you now, they question your ability as a lawyer.

Levi simply sighed, and let out a noise that could be mistaken for a chuckle.

“I know you work in a law firm Ms (l/n), but lying really is an unattractive trait” he commented.

Just as you were about to ask him why he thought you cared about what he found attractive, he finished with “You know where to find me if you need me.”

Lifting his body off the doorframe, he reached forward to grab the handle and closed the door with a click.

You sat still for a few minutes processing what had just happened. Looking down, you eyed the pile of paperwork on your desk. One pile was a list of documents they wanted you to check through and the other was the history of their company. Erwin wanted you to really understand how they functioned, and what better way to do that than read about their past decisions.

You spent the rest of the day in your office. You didn't leave for lunch as you had brought your own so you could eat in the office. Not giving yourself a break, you filtered through the papers as quick as possible.

No one disturbed you while you worked. Jean didn't live up to his promise of coming to see you later, which left you most disappointed than you'd like to admit.

What you did notice, however, was the smaller figure who would pass by every so often. Never hovering for too long, but there nonetheless. Levi didn't enter your office, or speak to you again after this morning, but you got the feeling he was checking up on you through his routine observation.

At around 6:30, you had a knock at the door, which you answered with permission to come in.

A very smiley Sasha entered your office, coming to sit on one of the chairs in front of your desk.

“So how do you like the new office?’

“A Lot thanks, it feels weird being here, but i'm becoming accustomed to it.”

“I heard you met Jean and Connie. Connie told me that Levi caught Jean flirting with you?” You chuckled at her

“Yh he was in the room. It was harmless though, no harm no foul. They both seem nice, are you guys close?”

“Yh we’re close, we've been friends ever since we started working here. The best trio if you don't mind me saying. Can I have some?” confused by her question, you looked at the area she was pointing at. The sweets you hadn't finished sat on your desk.

“Yh sure, finish them for all I care”

At this Sasha became radiant, as if I had just offered her a large sum of money, and she snatched the sweets from the wooden surface, chucking them into her mouth at alarming speeds.

She continued to speak even though her mouth was practically full “ And as for harmless, I don't know if Jean would agree. Shortstack pulled him into his office not long after he left yours and I haven't seen him since.”

Becoming a bit concerned for the boys safety, you furrowed your brows. Why would Levi do something to him just for flirting with you. Yes you are Jeans superior, but it wasn't a situation that you were uncomfortable in, and Levi could see that. It was playful, why would it be an issue?

Seeing my worry for her friend written all over my face, Sasha continued “Oh don't stress, he's probably cleaning somewhere. That's shortstacks favourite punishment to give out when we do something he doesn't approve of.”

Relaxing a bit that Jeans punishment was just a chore, you realised Levi must not approve of a lot of things judging by the level of cleanliness in the office.

Sasha rose from her seat, throwing the now empty sweet packet into the bin beside your desk.  
“You coming? I'm surprised you're still here considering it's your first day”

“Yh, I’m coming”

Gathering your bags, you left your paperwork in piles of sorted and unsorted, deciding you could just pick up tomorrow where you left off today.

On your way out, you turned to Sasha. “Could I ask something of you?”

“Of course (f/n)”

“If you don't want to do this, just say so, I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position.  
Without letting him know it's for me, could you possibly find out what Levis tea leaves are called?”

You half expected her to be scared shitless of Levi like Jean and Connie seemed to be, but she just shrugged.

“Yh sure, I know shortstacks schedule so I'll just sneak in when he's not there and see if there's any packaging.”

“Thanks Sasha.” 

With that, you parted ways, each heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> As always, lemme know if Ive made any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Also if you want to request a sexual tension scene or scenario just lemme know and I'll try to write it in. The same goes for any kinks you might have!
> 
> -M


	6. Is she beautiful? (Levis POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Im sorry if this seems a bit repetitive, I like rewriting this from his perspective. If you guys dont like it lemme knowww
> 
> Also sorry its so short, the next one is already longer and I havent finished it!
> 
> Enjoy  
> -m

Today started out like any other day for Levi. Wake, cook, clean, shower, change, then leave.

But there was one thing due to disrupt his day. You.

He of course knew it was the day you were starting, but he was apprehensive over your settling in.

Why he was so anxious about it, he didn’t know. You were just another worker who was benefiting him and Erwins company, even if he did find you intriguing.

When Sasha had come to his office to announce your arrival, he made his way over to Erwin's office. From the door he could only see your ponytail, but as he moved to sit on the sofa, your full face was revealed to him.

“Speak of the devil. Levi” Erwin greeted him.

_Oh, so they were speaking about me, interesting._

He didn't acknowledge Erwins words, or your own as you wished him a good morning, instead he focused on the cup being cradled by your hands.

“The drinks at that place are shit” he commented before he could stop himself. 

It's not that he was lying, but why was he so bothered by it that he felt the need to tell you? What you put inside your body, be it drink, food or men, was not his business. Yet he found himself slightly peeved by your response.

“It isn't too bad, and the barista was cute, so I'm not too bothered”

His eyebrow threatened to cock at your statement, but he resisted the urge.

His eyes had not left your form since he entered, and your already bold verbal response was paired with a challenging stare as you met his eyes. He was convinced that if Erwin didn't butt in to cut the tension, both sets of eyes would have remained trained on each other, each too stubborn to back down.

“A cute barista never hurt anyone”

As your attention moved back to Erwin, he saw the shift in your body language. The eyes that had so daringly stared him down, were now softened and a friendly smile replaced the annoyed grimace.

Erwin continued to ramble on, probably informing you of the months to come. Levi was too distracted to listen. 

He was too focused on you.

He took in everything.

The way your eyes wrinkled as you smiled. The bump on your nose and the shadow it casted on your face. Your eyebrows and the way they conveyed every emotion you felt. And finally your lips. Soft and plump. As you smiled, they pulled back revealing a set of white soldiers standing at attention.

At the mention of the three imbeciles who seemed to be the bane of Levis existence, his ears perked up.

“They're both incompetent anyway”

You didn't even acknowledge when he spoke.

_Why am I irritated by that?_

_She gave all of her attention to Erwin when he spoke, and I didn't even get a glance in my direction._

His annoyance was short lived as you did turn to him when Erwin mentioned you would be working closely alongside him for the next month.

Seeing your expression being slightly taken aback, he couldn't stop the smirk from forming. But before it got too big, he suppressed it.

 _Yes, you'll be working alongside me, not eyebrows over there._ He thought as if you could hear him.

“He's not as emotionless as you seem to think, don't worry. He's just moody when he doesn't have his morning tea.”

Erwins words, which you had hoped gone over Levis head, were picked up by Levi, who immediately put two and two together

_Emotionless, huh. Interesting. So that's what you were speaking about earlier._

He followed behind you and eyebrows as you left the office. He watched the way you smiled widely at Erwin, hand embraced in his.

Levi took Erwins exit as an indicator for him to leave himself. When he didn't hear the click of your heels behind him, he turned to find you gawking at Erwin.

Deciding he wanted your attention, whether it was in a positive or negative light, he mocked   
“Oi, you coming brat? Or are you too busy gawking at bossman”

He internally beamed at the glare you gave him, content with his effort to gain your focus.

Now in his office, he finally was in an area where he could act out a little without hearing Erwins commentary. Not that Erwins attempts to put him in his place would influence his choices, its just easier to do things where he isnt going to be bugged about them.

He finally gave in to the itch being caused by the drink in your hand, and grabbed it.

Chucking it in the bin, he ignored your protest.

He was perfectly content with letting you throw a tantrum until you spoke out of turn.

You referred to him as “Ackerman”. No Mr.

The need to correct you overcame his stubbornness to remain silent until the tea was brewed, but in his submission to the need, he gave you a clear indicator of what he did not like, unprofessionalism.

He placed the cup in front of you, before sitting to drink his own. 

Wanting to see your every reaction to the tea, he analysed you once again. A hair on your head didn't move without him noticing. Because of this, he picked up on your half lie.

“Not bad Ackerman. I’ll admit it's better than the drink you so rudely threw away for me, but you unfortunately do not live up to the cute barista who served me”

He could see the smile dancing on your lips, the smile that let him know you were enjoying the drink more than you were letting on. The playful attitude in your voice made him feel satisfied you had enjoyed it.

_Why were you so worried about whether she liked it?_

As usual, he ignored his own question. 

He silently waited for you to finish your drink. Once you were done he led you to your new office.

Upon opening the door, he had expected you to walk straight in. When you didn’t, and gave no clear indication that you were planning to, he placed his hand on the small of your back.

He tried to ignore the curve of the top of your bum underneath his hand, but he failed miserably. He let his eyes trail down to where your bodies met and he felt the want to lower his hand grow. Your step forward broke his gaze and his hand snapped back to his side.

He moved to stand in front of the open door, leaning against the wall as he saw a question form on your face.

“The woman who worked in here is currently on maternity leave, she won't be back before you leave.”

The peaceful feeling he had around you all but disappeared when he heard a poor attempt to flirt.

Horseface.

Levi scowled at the use of ‘beautiful woman’ in place of your name.

_Do you not find her beautiful Levi?_

_It's not that._

_Then what is it?_

Ignoring the conversation in his head, he pegged his anger down to their lack of professionalism, which was only partly true.

He opened his mouth to scold them both, but he found himself pleasantly surprised by your ability to hold your own in the conversation. As you returned horsefaces flirtatious tone, once again an irritation arose within him.

_Everyone but you Levi._

_She's friendly with everyone but you._

He let you continue with introductions as he knew your meeting them was inevitable. 

Deciding horseface and Connie knowing your name was a sufficient interaction, he stepped in.

“Oi horseface, watch it. She is your superior, stop trying to bed her.”

The two flustered boys left, but Levi didn't miss Jeans promise to come see you later, causing him to take a mental note to make sure that wasn't possible.

Levi placed himself in the doorframe to ensure there would be no more interruptions.  
“I told you they were incompetant.”

Without lifting your eyes from the desk you responded “I'm not so quick to pass judgement Ackerman”

There it was again. His surname rolling off your tongue.

In an attempt to meet your eyes and get your attention he contorted  
“I see, so I'm not emotionless then?”

 _Oh now this I enjoy._ He thought.

He was referring to your flustered state. He could see the moment you realised he had picked up on Erwins words. He liked seeing you squirm.

“I never said that”

He chuckled at your poor attempt to pull yourself together.

Wrapping up the conversation quickly, he responded “I know you work in a law firm Ms (l/n), but lying really is an unattractive trait.”

At that, he took his leave, determined to get on with his day.

On his journey he ran into the two brats who had disturbed him earlier. Without even looking at them he called “Horseface, my office now,”

He heard a groan followed by footsteps.

Once in his office he sat at his desk and waited for Jean to take his seat.

“What was that”

“Nothing Mr Ackerman, just an introduction” he stammered back

“It was more than that horseface, is that how you conduct yourself with every female employee? Because if so, that would be a problem”

Jean shuffled in his seat, unable to meet his bosses eyes.

“No, sir. Not all of them anyway.”

“I see, so what makes her so special?” He didn't know why he was asking this. It shouldn't matter. It's unprofessional either way. He should just hand him his punishment and leave it at that.

“I don't know sir”

“You sure? Do you not find her beautiful horseface” He wanted an answer. If Jean could give him a reason, maybe he could understand his own pull to you.

“I do…..” Jean paused as Levi eyed him. He looked as though he was finding the balls to speak again “Do you?”

Levi let the question hang in the air.

_I do._

This wasn't news to Levi, he would be an idiot not to acknowledge your beauty, and an even bigger one not to admit the attraction he felt to you. Admit that to himself that is.

Angered by Jeans actions around you, and the audacity he had to ask Levi if he found you beautiful, he ordered him to spend the day cleaning three floors in the building.

Over the day, Levi found himself outside your office way more often than he’d like to admit. He never entered, just passed by wanting to see if you were faring okay.

He had gone down to check on Jean’s handy work a few times more than necessary as you were a viewpoint on his path to the elevator. Unsurprisingly, every visit left him vexed at Jeans amateurish cleaning style.

When he did make it home that day, he found himself in his usual spot, standing staring out his penthouses glass wall. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and a glass of whiskey was in his hand.

Something was different today. He could see you.

The building you were living in was directly next to his, and although your floor was lower, he could still see into some of your apartment. He could see the shadows of your movement dancing across the floor. Only once did he actually see you, not the whole you though, just a bare leg, a tease.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. It was going to be hard to keep himself off you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme knwo if I made any mistakes lol!
> 
> Also, as always, if you want to make any requests for a senario or a kink, Ill try my best to write it in!!
> 
> -M


	7. tea leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya 
> 
> sorry this is so short and took so long, Ive been a bot stressed and I hate writing the slow bits.
> 
> From the next chapter things pick up a bit!! so I am looking forward to writing itttt!

You were late. SHIT

Tardiness was something you despised, but you also couldn't prevent it a lot of the time. You wanted to be on time, you really did, but you also had priorities. If arriving on time meant you had to sacrifice your appearance or your meals, you just couldn't do it.

That was the issue for you this morning.

For some reason, since moving in, you hadn't considered food shopping. It had become such a trivial thing that you had completely forgotten. So when you woke this morning with a growling stomach and an empty fridge, you decided to stop off at a cafe on your way to work.

 _20 minutes late, not too bad._ You thought as the elevator dinged at your floor.

You thought you could get away with being a little late. It’s not like you really work at Smith & Ackerman, so technically you didn't have a start time. You also thought no one would really take note of your absence. You were wrong.

The comforting feeling left in your stomach by this morning's fry up dissipated as you opened your office door. There in your seat, filtering through your paperwork was none other than the raven haired man himself, Levi.

“Good morning” you squeeked, attempting to calm your surprise.

Without even raising his head he stated plainly “ You're late”

Unsure of what to say, you stayed silent. Instead you observed him. He was wearing a black suit as usual, but his tie was blue today. It was odd. The normally plain man with a hint of colour.  
He was not relaxing back into your office chair, he was sitting forward, reading your notes on their history. They had simply asked you to read up on their history, but yesterday, you couldnt help yourself from noting down what you would've done differently.

At your silence, his eyes left the paper to observe you still standing by the door. “This is your office, are you not going to come in?”

Annoyed at your own rattled state, you moved towards the desk.

“You're messing up my piles.” you scolded as he placed the paper he had been reading down.

To anyone elses eyes, your desk would have been considered unorganised, but to you, everything was in its rightful place. 

“Your desk is already messy as it is.” He rose from your seat and gestured for you to sit in his place, but he didnt move from behind you.

You placed your bag down and began shifting the papers to their previous piles. “Messy to you cleanfreak, to me it's an organised system” was all you responded, an uneasy feeling growing in your stomach as you realised you couldn't see him or his reaction.

His left hand moved to support his weight on the desk, his right placed itself on the back of your chair, pushing down slightly to tug your body back a little. His body was concealed by an area outside of your vision but you felt a presence by your left ear. You felt his warm breath tickle the shell of your ear as you fought the shudder threatening to take over your body.

“Well brat, you've only just got here and you're already causing quite the disturbance aren't you. I dont usually tolerate tardiness or mess, but seeing as you're relatively new here, I guess I’ll have to make an exception. Just this once though, wouldn't want you getting too comfortable since you're only here to gain us as a client.” This time you couldn't fight the urge and a shiver ran through your body.

Nothing he said had been particularly provocative, but his closeness, and the tone of his voice had caused your heartbeat to increase significantly. 

Before you could blink, he had left your proximity and was at the door, holding open. He turned to you, noticing the way the rise and fall of your chest was a lot more prominent than it had been when you first entered. He smirked at you. He wanted you to know he knew what he could do to you with only his words. He was enjoying the game of it all.

“I didn't come here without reason, follow me, we’re going to see four-eyes”

Without waiting, he left and began walking, leaving you to collect yourself quickly and rush to catch up to him. Unlike yesterday, you didn't walk next to him, you kept yourself at a steady pace about a foot or two behind him, still trying to recover from your flustered state. 

You heard them before you saw them.

“LEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIII” the high pitched squeal caused Levi to retreat within himself, cowering from the noise.

Standing in the doorway to their office was none other than the mad Hange Zoe, hands thrown up in the air in excitement as they ushered you in.

The contents of the room seemed to be placed anywhere other than where they should be. Instead of being on bookshelves, the books were atop desks and chairs and in their place on the bookshelves lay mugs and other odd items. Papers were everywhere, some piled up not so neatly, and some lying solo on the ground.

“Oi shitty glasses, we have a cleaner for a reason.” Levi complained as he moved the books from two seats, clearing a space for you both.

“I know, I told them not to come in here.” Hange responded, pure glee written all over their face.

They turned their attention to you. “(f/n), you're here! How are you finding it? Do you need any help with anything? Is shorty over here giving you problems?” 

Beside you, Levi grunted at their nickname for him, clearly displeased, but surprisingly relaxed in their presence. Before Hange could continue with their rapid fire of questions, you cut in.

“Everything's lovely thank you. It's a nice office.”

“I heard you studied psychology at university!” they exclaimed “ I'm a bit confused though, how are you able to work as a lawyer?”

This was a question you have heard alot, it's not uncommon for this to cause people confusion.

“I'm not technically a lawyer, in fact I’m not one at all. I’ve been friends with Eren since the beginning of uni and he offered me a job at the firm as soon as he took over, the pay was so good I couldn't refuse. He said something about seeing my potential in people pleasing and ability to adapt to cater for different personalities. I'm basically a middle man. I am the first point of contact with many of our clients, and i establish some rapport before the clients are assigned lawyers.”

Levi eyed you before saying “If you're not a lawyer, then what's the use in having you go over our paperwork. Why do we have you here instead of your colleague?”

Rolling your eyes, something that did not go unnoticed by him, you responded. “I may not have studied law officially, but I'm not daft. I have educated myself on corporate law so I know more than the basics, although admittedly less than my colleagues. But as I said, I'm a people person, I like to talk and establish bonds, so in this current scenario, Eren thought my skill set was important.”

Levi opened his mouth to respond, probably to give a snarky comment about your ability but was interrupted by Hange.

“I'm so excited to have you here anyway. I love talking about the trials we have coming up, and shorty over there barely tolerates me”

You giggled at them, all unease from your previous encounter gone in the presence of the great Hange Zoe, they had a way of making you feel comfortable.

For the next 40 minutes, you and Hange spoke about clinical psychology. What started off as a chat about the studies into different forms of CBT soon developed into a discussion about the latest medicinal drugs on the market. A couple minutes into the conversation, Levi got up and started cleaning around the office, organising piles and placing books back onto bookshelves. You tried to keep your focus fully on Hange, but once his suit jacket came off and he was left in a tightfitting white shirt, you could see its pull on his muscles, you found yourself staring. 

As he would reach up to clear a bookshelf, the material would rise to hug his biceps and shoulders to the point you could see every dip and hill in the muscles. He wasn't unpleasant to look at, you concluded. Something about him drew you in more than you wanted to admit. You could tell that, just like yourself, he put out a false face. Where his was an uninterested expression, yours was whoever you needed to be in the moment, you were like a shapeshifter adapting to the client before you. But the contrast between his standoffish persona and the intimate moments, like the one that had just happened in your office, was throwing you off your game. It… no HE was messing with your head.

Upon reaching that conclusion, you promised yourself, you would make him break before he broke you.

Once Levi was satisfied that he had organised the room enough, he shut Hange up with the excuse that both me and him had things to do. By that point you had realised that Hange was not going to stop talking, and they had been speaking for about 6 minutes without your interruption or input. Once outside, you gave Levi your gratitude for giving you a way out, which he ignored before practically ordering you to go back to your work. You complied.

Today you had decided to head outside the office for lunch, wanting to explore the area a bit. After checking the list Levi had sent you the other day, you decided to go to a Sushi place less than 5 minutes away.

40 minutes later, when you returned to your desk, there was a package on top of your piles. As you got closer to the desk, you noticed it was tea leaves. The food coma you were previously in disappeared quickly at the idea of being able to taste the bitter flavour. Ignoring the note that had “youre welcome” scribbled on it, you grabbed the bag and practically ran to the staffroom.

A watched pot never boils and watched tea never brews. It felt like hours went past as you waited for the tea to be ready. For some reason, you were expecting it to taste exactly as it had when Levi had made it, but you were left slightly disappointed. While still being one of the best tasting teas you have had, it didn't live up to the tea you'd had yesterday. You wanted to know how he made it, you wanted him to teach you, but you didn't want to ask.

When you made it back to your office, tea in hand, you pulled out your phone to thank Sasha for her effort. After all you had only asked her to get you the name of the leaves, and she had got you two bags worth. You noticed she had texted you 20 minutes ago.

_“Hey, do you want to come for drinks with me and the others after work?”_

You thought it over, a drink or two wouldn't hurt, it would be nice to know these people outside of work. 

_“Yh sure, just lemme know when”_

You decided to thank her when you saw her.

The rest of the day passed quickly since you had your nose buried in paperwork. It consumed you. Due to your sole focus being on the words in front of you, you missed the hovering presence outside your door. He was checking on you again from afar. Not venturing too close, and sometimes only when passing the office, but he was checking on you. 

Before you knew it, Sasha was texting you telling you to meet her at the elevator. 

“Sorry, I couldn't get the name of the tea leaves.” she apologised as you hugged in greeting.

“What do you mean?” you were genuinely confused, your brows furrowed.

You both stepped into the elevator.

“While I was in shortstacks office, I was trying to find the packaging and he walked in. When I wouldn’t explain to him why I was going through his stuff, he threatened to have me clean the toilets so I ended up telling him the truth. I know you didn't want him to know, but I could not be cleaning those toilets again, sorry”

She chuckled lightly.

“Don't apologise” you smiled at her, hiding your confusion. “It's not a problem at all, I’ll just end up asking him myself at some point. Perhaps he’ll even be nice enough to tell me himself.”

“Shortstack? I wouldn't count on it.” you both laughed at this, and as the elevator dinged, you stepped out.

You decided to keep the fact you had received bags of the leaves to yourself. You knew exactly what this meant, he had brought them to you himself. The man who seemed so cold, had committed an act that was kind-hearted. You were trying not to read into this. It could just be because you were new there and he was trying to be nice. You didn't want to jump to a conclusion that would leave you embarrassed if it was shown otherwise.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as Sasha dragged you out of the elevator towards three men. Jean and Connie pulled you into a hug of greeting, while Sasha reached up and gave the third man a peck on the lips. He was a tall blonde man, his eyes were gentle and kind; they shone with affection as they looked down on Sasha's face. He turned his attention to you, placing one hand round Sasha’s waist and holding the other out to you.

“I’m Niccolo, Sasha’s boyfriend. You must be (f/n), it's nice to meet you.”

You nodded and accepted his handshake. “Nice to meet you too Niccolo”

“Enough of that, lets go, I'm hungry” huffed Sasha as she pulled the rest of you along to a bar on the corner. Niccolo simply laughed at her flushed face, his eyes filled with nothing but fondness for the hungry woman before him.

The bar was a lovely little place filled with laughter and businesspeople. You all managed to find a table in the far corner where despite being as far as possible from the speakers, felt no less quiet. You plopped down in between Jean and Niccolo, who had Connie and Sasha on their other sides. Without missing a heartbeat, Sasha waved over a waitress who was delivering drinks to another table.

“Could we get an order of 2 chips, one plain, one spiced, and some jerk flavoured chicken wings.”

You were surprised she knew exactly what she wanted considering you hadn't seen her pick up a menu, but even more surprised when you realised that order was only for herself.

“Do you guys want anything?” Sasha turned to face you, slightly confused as to why you had started laughing.

The rest of you ordered a couple snacks between you, and drinks, the waitress smiled and left to retrieve your order.

You all entered the dreaded stage of small talk as you waited, all of you but Sasha, who had her back to the table and her eyes trained on the door to the kitchen. When the food came, she disengaged completely, stuffing her face as if she was never going to eat again. Her and Connie had started bickering because he had leant over to take a chip and you heard a rumble of a laugh from Niccolo beside you.

“You're a lucky man to have a woman who can eat like that” you learnt closer so he could hear you, both of your eyes trained on Sasha.

“You don't have to tell me, I’ve been lucky since I met her” you glanced at him and his eyes were filled with adoration.

“I’m a chef by the way, so we’re like a match made in heaven” He turned to you slightly, grinning at a memory. You stayed silent to let him continue.

“I remember the day we met vividly. She came into the restaurant I’m head chef at and I had been told a customer was making a ruckus over a meal I had made. When I came out of the kitchen I saw a woman madly attacking her food, spouting out praises. She called me a genius, said she'd never had anything like it.”

His eyes were back on her now, as she peeled the meat off the chicken bone.

“She enjoyed my food more than anyone else, that's why I fell for her. After she had eaten, I approached her and invited her back to the kitchen, got her number, had a couple dates, and here we are two years later.

You couldn't even begin to comprehend the amount of love felt for her. They truly completed each other. Something you couldn't help but admire.

“What was the meal?” you asked, lightly chuckling at Sasha's messy state.

He reached across the table and wiped a slither of sauce from the corner of Sasha's mouth, licking it off his finger, he responded “it was seafood, specifical-”

As he was about to go into more detail, Sasha cut in, pointing a wingbone at you both accusingly “seafood? Why are you talking about seafood? Niccolo are you making me seafood?” 

With the last question her eyes lit up with pure excitement.

He laughed, “No my love, I was telling her about how we met.”

If she was excited before, she shone even more at that statement. You were all chucked into a 20 minute rendition of their meeting story, 10 minutes of which was used to describe the meal Niccolo had cooked for her.

The rest of the evening was spent bantering. You felt comfortable around this group, but your mind couldn't keep itself from wondering about the short man they called boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lemme know if Ive made any mistakes.
> 
> &if u wanna request kinks/situstions feel free and ill try to write them in!


End file.
